The Amazing Spider-Man Film Series
Andrew Garfield will be playing Spider-Man from 2012 until 2020 and it will feature many new villains and stories, directed by Marc Webb. Movies The Amazing Spider-Man Story: During only the age of 10, Peter's parents leaves him for an unknown reason, leaving Peter questioned as it is present time when he is 16 years old as he deals with life and has a high school crush on beauty, Gwen Stacy. Living with his aunt and uncle, he spends all night searching for his father's work, eventually finding it. It ties into having to do with Dr. Curtis Connors, Richard Parker's old lab partner that works at ESU labs. Giving his missing arm a regeneration reptile serum, he turns into the Lizard, causing riot in the streets of New York. Peter, being bit by a radioactive spider created by his father in Oscorp, goes to be Spider-Man, a joke-cracking, super strengthen, wall-crawling superhero. Will Spider-Man stop the Lizard and finally find out what his father was working on? Hero: '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man '''Villains: '''Dr. Curtis Connors/The Lizard and Herman Schultz/Shocker The Amazing Spider-Man 2 '''Story: '''Life is going great for Peter Parker; between spending time with Gwen Stacy and taking out criminals and taking pictures of the Daily Bugle, there is nothing like swinging on skyscrapers every night and day. Harry Osborn, child of Norman Osborn, comes back to New York after being in California for boarding school, befriending Peter again. But a threat has risen out of the streets; Peter, while being Spider-Man, is finding out if ESU and Oscorp is continuing Connors's research on lizards. Norman Osborn's, who died, leaving it to Harry to run Oscorp, legacy has lived on and sightings of a villain with a glider and similar strength as Spider-Man has been seen, calling himself the Green Goblin. He has something to do with Norman and Harry is getting drunk every night, leaving Peter to worry. With this happening, Spider-Man has to stop the Green Goblin and protect Gwen Stacy before it is too late. '''Hero: '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man '''Villains: '''Norman Osborn/Green Goblin and Alex O'Hirn/Rhino The Amazing Spider-Man 3 '''Story: '''A month after Green Goblin escaped and killed Gwen Stacy, things have changed for Peter. He spends the rest of his life, mourning deeply about his girlfriend's death, leading into him meeting Mary Jane Watson, who is helping Peter get over Gwen's death. Meanwhile, as sightings of Spider-Man are gone, a magician known as Quetin Beck is working to strive on making money and being the new vigilante of the streets. He calls himself the Mysterio. Max Dillon, who worked for Beck, has made an agreement with Wilson Fisk, a crime boss faking as mayor, to be a test subject for electric artifacts. This turns him into the living Electro! Mysterio takes it too far, making Spider-Man's attention on him. Harry Osborn has returned and becomes the Hobgoblin, which he works with Fisk to clear Spider-Man of the streets. A new symbiotic material has been fallen into Earth and creates the black suited Spider-Man, whereas he gets into conflict with Harry for his father killing Gwen Stacy. '''Heroes: '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Felicia Hardy/Black Cat '''Villains: '''Quetin Beck/Mysterio, Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin, and Max Dillon/Electro Venom: Return Of The Symbiote '''Story: '''During the events of Spider-Man's fight with Mysterio and Hobgoblin, a photographer at Daily Bugle has been hired for reporter named Eddie Brock. He struggles with life and befriends Peter Parker after the villains are defeated. Peter is still in control of the symbiote, but he takes it off when he learns it is changing him, so it latches onto Eddie one night, turning him into the symbiotic creature, Venom, which leads into becoming evil! Venom targets Spider-Man, where this leads into a big battle with a spawned red symbiote, Carnage. '''Hero (technically): Eddie Brock/Venom '''Villains (technically): '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Cletus Kassidy/Carnage The Amazing Spider-Man 4 '''Story: '''A year after New York experienced the tragedy of the villainous Venom and Carnage and a year after the symbiote was destroyed forever, Peter begins a committed relationship with Mary Jane Watson after Aunt May dies and leaves Peter to graduate high school without Aunt May being there. Meanwhile, random acts of violence have been going on in Manhattan, having Kraven The Hunter, a hunter who hunts down animals, blackmail Spider-Man into fighting him. Kraven's step/half-brother, Dmitri Smerdyakov, master of disguise, goes down to help Kraven get Spider-Man's attention, leading into the death of Spider-Man. Kraven takes on the mantle of being Spider-Man, realizing it is too much for him. '''Hero: '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man '''Villains: '''Sergei Smerdyakov/Kraven The Hunter and Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon The Amazing Spider-Man 5 '''Story: '''Two years after Peter is back from the dead and he plans to propose to Mary Jane, New York's crime level has gone down and the streets are peaceful. But in Ravencroft Asylum, Harry has been imprisoned there for a while and he breaks out Quetin Beck, William Baker, Alex O'Hirn, Electro, and Dmitri Smerdyakov to form a team of villains to take down New York and Spider-Man with it. Harry takes his father's old suit to honor him and him along with Mysterio, Sandman, Rhino, Electro, and Chameleon break out of Ravencroft. Peter comes back as the Wall Crawler and fights each villain individually as they destroy New York. Will New York be the same again? '''Heroes: '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, and Silver Sable '''Villains: '''Harry Osborn/Green Goblin II, Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon, Alex O'Hirn/Rhino, William Baker/Sandman, Quetin Beck/Mysterio, and Max Dillon/Electro